NATSUHIBOSHI
by shoooooooout
Summary: "hn. Sakura..kau menyukainya? "/ " sasuke-kun…"/" uchiha tidak pernah ingkar janji bukan? "/" terimakasih … sasuke-kun—"


Konnichiwa minna! Ngomong-ngomong, saya author baru nih :D yoroshiku onegai~ #bow  
ini fic pertama saya :D jadi mohon sarannya ya? arigatou gozaimasu~

**NATSUHIBOSHI **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Genre: angst, romance**

**Pair : SasuSaku.**

**WARNING : ****OOC, alurnya terlalu cepet,banyak typo(mungkin), gaje dll**

_Natsuhiboshi, naze akai? _

_yuube kanashii yume wo mita._

_Summer Day Star, why is it red? _

_Last night I had sad dreams _

**Sakura POV**

"s…s…ssasuke..hiks…kun~ k..kkenapa? kenapa kau meningg ..hiks..meninggalkan ku?.. "

aku pun menangis di bangku, tempat ia meninggalkanku tadi malam. Masih terbayang dalam benakku…kejadian…dimana ia meninggalkanku…

—sriiiing—

" sakura…terima kasih "

**FLASHBACK**

hari ini adalah hari yang cerah pikirku—musim panas…aku pun berniat untuk menjenguk sasuke di rumah sakit dan membawakannya bunga matahari…kesukaannya—

"semoga sasuke-kun menyukainya"

aku pun sampai di depan pintu…pintu ruangan tempat sasuke dirawat.

'tok..tok..tok..'

"sasuke-kun?boleh aku masuk? " tanyaku dari luar kamarnya.

"hn." Jawabnya dingin.

aku pun langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menanyakan keadaannya..

"bagaimana kabarmu sasuke-kun? Apakah sudah lebih baik?" tanyaku.

"hn." Jawabnya lagi-lagi dengan jawaban yang sama yang cukup membuatku kesal dengannya. Namun bagaimanapun juga, itulah yang membuatku suka padanya.

Kami pun memulai percakapan yang didominasi olehku—karena sasuke Cuma jawab 'Hn' saja -.-

Dan tak terasa malam pun tiba...

Aku membuka jendela untuk melihat bintang.

" haaaaah~ mendung... Sama sekali tidak ada bintang yag terlihat…ck..padahal aku ingin sekali melihat bintang musim panas yang indah "

"hn."

"sayang ya?padahal tadi pagi cuacanya cerah sekali loh! " kataku berbasa-basi.

"hn. " jawabnya…masih dengan kata favoritenya—'Hn'

" aku ingin sekali melihat bintang musim panas bersama sasuke-kun.." ujarku.

" hn. Mungkin lain kali " ckckckck…jawabannya yang paling panjang hari ini

" eh? Janji ya sasuke-kun? "

" hn. " –dan jawaban 'Hn' sasuke kali ini adalah yang paling membuatku bahagia

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Namun, sepertinya sekarang kau mengingkari janji-mu sasuke-kun...

_naite hanashita. _

_akai me yo _

_Crying as I spoke _

_With red eyes _

**5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN...—di musim panas**

aku senang..sangat senang, ketika naruto berhasil membawa sasuke-kun kembali. Yah, walaupun dia adalah ninja buronan, tetapi hukumannya dibatalkan karena ia sudah membantu naruto dkk melawan musuh dan berjanji akan mengabdi kepada konoha.

Namun, aku sedikit kecewa, karena sasuke terlihat lebih dingin dan cuek sekarang.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Setelah semua yang dia lakukan, akhirnya Sasuke diangkat menjadi kepala ANBU dan juga ia kini lebih terbuka kepada orang, dan kami pun semakin dekat—aku bahagia. Dan..yang paling membuatku senang, ia melamarku! Sulit mempercayainya.

Tak pernah terbayang dalam benakku bahwa ia akan melamarku—walau caranya sangat tidak romantis.

dan hari yang kami tunggu-tunggu pun tiba...

aku terlihat cantik dengan Shiromuku yang kukenakan... dan sasuke, terlihat sangat tampan dan berwibawa dengan montsuki haori hakama-nya..

kami bahagia, sangat bahagia. namun, kebahagiaan yang kami rasakan tidak berlangsung lama. Dua hari kemudian Madara datang menyerang konoha.. dan sasuke yang notabenenya adalah kepala ANBU, harus membantu untuk melindungi konoha. Awalnya aku khawatir padanya..  
"sasuke-kun..." ujarku ketakutan seraya memeluk lengannya.

"hn, aku akan baik-baik saja. Tenang saja sakura, aku pasti akan kembali." Sasuke meyakinkanku sembari mencium dahi-ku.

Sebelumnya, ia membawaku dulu ke tempat perlindungan. lalu setelah itu, ia pun pergi meninggalkanku...

Di pertempuran itu, Naruto dkk pun berusaha melawannya mati-matian.. hingga akhirnya pertempuran tersebut diakhiri dengan kemenangan naruto dkk.. aku pun bahagia mendengarnya—yah, sebelum datang 2 orang ANBU kerumahku.. yang mengatakan bahwa sasuke gugur dalam pertempuran tersebut. Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya.. hatiku sakit..rasanya seperti disayat-sayat pisau paling tajam. Aku pun larut dalam kesedihan..

ANBU itupun berkata bahwa sasuke menitipkan sesuatu. Ia menitipkanku setangkai bunga matahari dengan sepucuk surat yang sedikit kotor karena terkena sedikit noda darah.

sakura pun membacanya:

"_hn. Sakura..kau menyukainya? Mungkin ini hadiah terakhir dariku..aku sudah memberinya __jurus rahasia__, sehingga bunga ini tak akan layu.._

_sasuke uchiha.."_

sakura terisak membacanya..

" sasuke-kun…"

beberapa hari setelah kematian sasuke..

malam..

malam ini adalah malam yang sangat indah.. dan bintang bintang terlihat bertaburan di langit. Aku berniat keluar rumah untuk melihatnya. Tak lupa aku membawa bunga pemberian terakhir sasuke.. aku pun pergi ke bukit dekat konoha.. aku terkesan dengan pemandangannya.. aku pun menggumam..

" uchiha tidak pernah ingkar janji bukan? Terimakasih sasuke-kun…kau sudah menemaniku melihat bintang musim panas.. walaupun hanya dalam wujud setangkai bunga.. "

"a! satu lagi..kau tahu sasuke-kun, kau bukanlah uchiha terakhir.. "

" terimakasih … sasuke-kun—"

_natsuhiboshi, naze mayou? _

_kieta warashi wo sagashiteru _

_dakara kanashii yume wo miru _

_Summer Day Star, why is it lost? _

_I'm searching for a child who vanished _

_And so I will see sad dreams._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**


End file.
